A Three-way Tie- a HP and HoO fanfic
by Drop of Grace
Summary: Two sisters, demigods, and witches, separate and attend different schools- one to Camp Half blood, and one to Hogwarts. The girls are stuck between three worlds; The Greek, Magic, and the 'ordinary' worlds. When the Romans come to attack Camp Half Blood, the Greeks and the Wizarding world join forces. They can only hope for something that will fix the rivalry between camps.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N This is my very first Fanfiction, an I'm soooooo excited!**

The Prologue according to Lindsey

Lindsey Faye here. My sister, Lina and I are both demigods, which means we're half Greek goddess ~ but we're also half witch, because our father was a wizard. Sadly, I'm not allowed to tell anyone at the magical school I go to., not allowed to pull out my weapon Kanenaes (yes, like the singers) and scare first years.

See, my sister goes to a demigod camp called Camp Half Blood (nice name, I know), where she trains for battle and learns how to control her "talents". I have talents too, but I chose to train my "witch skills" at a school for a different type of magic, called Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both of us have wands, and have crazy cool powers, thanks to our mom. The two worlds ~ one of the Greek Gods of Olympus, and one of the Wizarding world aren't supposed to mix. Just look at what happened when the Greeks and Romans mixed ~ now we have a lovely war. A war so bad, that even the proud Greeks called on me and my colleagues to help the.

When they do, I can only hope for something... Gigantic.

✿•*¤*•.¸.•* *.¸.•*¤*•✿

Lindsey

"Lindsey!" As I step off of the Hogwarts Express, I hear my name being called. I look around. Theodore Nott fights his way through a group of first years who looked as scared as I had when I was in my first year.

"Lindsey-have you seen Blaise and Draco?" Theo exhales, his breath crystallizing into white mist.

"No, I was looking for the-" I roll my eyes, as I spot them getting a lecture from Filch the caretaker.

"Hey! Draco! Blaise!" I grab Theo's hands and pull him through the crowd, towards the blonde-haired and black-haired boys.

"Hello, Mr. Filch," I take off my hat in a mocking bow, "Can we take Blaise and Draco? Thanks!" The four of us walk off, leaving Filch muttering something about how we ''get ruder every year'' We ignore him.

''So, Draco,'' I say, ''How was your summer?''

''The same,'' he says. Draco has to stay at home every summer break. I like teasing him about it.

''Oh, so no beach this time?'' I say, fake look of surprise on my face. He shoots me a look.

''Anyway, I spent my summer with my sister and her friends in-'' I was about to say, _Camp Half-Blood,_ but no sound came out. I had sworn to Chiron, the head of the camp, and the gods, on the Styx, not to tell anyone about the demigod camp, where half Greek god and half mortals trained.

''-summer camp.'' I finished, ''We learned sword fighting, knife throwing, archery, and stuff like that.''

Sometimes I wish I could pull out my Stygian sword, Arcanum, and terrorize first years with it. unfortunately, Dumbledore said no. Obviously, he said no. I jam my headphones on my head, and turn on a song as long as it could go. In the hall, McGonagall shot me a dirty look. I ignored it, as usual.

''Lindsey! Hey Linds!'' Someone catches up to me, and links their arm through mine. Ginny Weasley smiles at me, then shoots Draco a dirty look.

''How was your summer, Ginny?'' I ask. I turn off my music and hang my headphones around my neck. As we walk down to the Great Hall, people greeted me from around me. Some of my friends from other houses waved at me as I sat down at the Slytherin table, between Draco and Theo.

The Sorting begins, and I remember when I was sorted. I had already been crying, because some stupid fifth year played a prank on me. I got back at him later. He's still afraid of me. The Sorting hat was big, and fell over my eyes when it was plopped on my head. It considered putting me in Ravenclaw, and then it figured out who my mother was. Then I went into Slytherin. But it doesn't matter. I have loads of other friends in other houses; mostly boys. It's something Ginny always teases me about.

The Feast starts, and we eat until we were full. Then me and my friends walked to the Slytherin common room. On the way, I manage to ''accidentally'' knock over some armor, set off dung bombs in the second floor hall, set up an alliance with Peeves, and annoy Filch with fanged frisbees. I also smack Draco upside the head for joking about the black necklace that my mother had given me. They all think I'm an orphan, so I had to make something up about my muggle friends.

Another thing about me and my sister Lina- we were half goddess, half witch. Which I think means we were demigods and mudblood witches. But nobody at school knew, except for Dumbledore. My father was a wizard, and my mother was Nyx, goddess of the night.

''So, Lindsey,'' Draco says. We're sitting in front of the fire in the common room. ''Your quest to 'loosen me up' continues.'' Ever since I met him, Draco's been a stuck up prat. I've been trying to change that.

''She's already doing good, mate,'' Blaise says, a shower of green sparks erupting from his wand. Draco shoots him a look.

''My father says that the only reason you even dare to talk to me is that nobody knows who your parents are." He drawls.

''And What do** you** say?'' I ask him sweetly. He doesn't answer. ''Awww... nothing Daddy said that you can quote back at me? Your father controls your life."

''At least I have a father!'' Draco snarls.

''I wonder who's better off," I mutter, toying with my wand. An experimental wave sends birds flying up to the ceiling.

''What did you say?'' Draco took on the annoyed, affected accent he uses sometimes.

''Calm down, a-crat," I pat his head. ''Don't want your blood pressure to go up, your father wouldn't like to see the ugly side of you, would he?'' Draco's face turns red, and he blushes. His hands curl into fists, and Blaise laughs.

''Let's go to bed.'' Theo gets up. ''We get our schedules tomorrow.'' I smile at Draco to let him I was joking before, and pull him up from his seat.

''Come on, a-crat, time for bed.''

✿•*¤*•.¸.•* *.¸.•*¤*•✿

Next Morning

I met Draco, Theo, and Blaise down on the Common Room, and walk among the chattering students to the Great Hall for breakfast.

McGonagall hands me my schedule, with my name on it. I glance at it and wince. They always put my full name - Lindsey Persephone Faye. Not nice. As I look over it, I see that most of my classes were with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, which is a relief, since my friends from Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along very well.

First class is Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. I'm wearing my headphones, with music blaring through the speakers. Some students snicker.

''Ms. Faye,'' McGonagall sighs, ''Please turn off the music.'' I do. She sighs. ''And take off the headphones.'' I did. ''give them to me,'' I did that too. It's okay, because they always return to my pocket eventually. She knows that.

We hand in our homework, and I ''accidentally'' knock over the neat pile of papers on the desk, that belongs to my favorite Professor. The class laughs again. What else can you expect from an ADD, ADHD, and dyslexic girl?

I continue to annoy McGonagall throughout the class, until she looks close to tears. It's amazing, she never calls me names, never yells, never swears. It's my goal for this year. But, I'm pretty popular in student and teacher circles.

I'm extra troublesome today, like I am on every first day of school. I think teachers have come to dread it. It's my welcome present- to the teachers! But, despite my ADHD, and dyslexia, I still get top grades. So how can they complain?

✿•*¤*•.¸.•* *.¸.•*¤*•✿

After three more classes, Divination, Arithmancy, and History of Magic, I walked with my friends down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts for next class" Theo said, "I heard that the teacher was really good."

"Yeah," Draco drawled, "Professor Remus Lupin. My fa-" I covered his mouth.

"No one wants to hear what your father has to say. Say what you think, a-crat." A-crat stood for aristocrat. It's my nickname for him. He always acts like he doesn't like it, but in think he secretly does.

✿•*¤*•.¸.•* *.¸.•*¤*•✿

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was totally EPIC! Professor Lupin let us fight a boggarts trapped in the teacher's coat closet. Draco got so scared that he nearly started crying. Blaise, Theo and I couldn't stop laughing. Besides, Lupin doesn't mind if I wear my headphones, because he says that it helps with my ADHD.

Next we had Potions, where Snape complimented me on my creativity in my essay, that I did on the train, where I accidentally made up some words. He also complimented me on my ability to annoy him, without actually doing something wrong. He also told me to check for poisons in my pumpkin juice tonight.

Pleasant man, Severus Snape.

That night, I took count of my possessions. I was out of dungbombs, and low on fanged frisbees, and I just bought these skiving snackboxes off Fred and George. I'm pretty sure that there was a mix of Greek drachmas in the galleons that witches and wizards used for money when I paid for them...

I was missing a pair of shoes, three quills, and strangely enough- my Camp Half-blood t-shirt. But nothing valuable. I'm pretty sure that Peeves took my shoes, because I took them off. I don't usually wear them during school. I had lent some quills to friends, but I had no idea where my camp t-shirt was. Whatever. I fell asleep that night, reading in the common room, a book that was full of Greek myths. Then came the dream.

✿•*¤*•.¸.•* *.¸.•*¤*•✿

At Camp Half Blood

"My dad made something like this to talk to me in my dreams," I said. "When Jason, Piper and I were riding on Festus." Percy turned it on.

"Lindsey Faye, Are you there?" he said. The machine was on, but the screen was malfunctioning. "Its not working. What do I do?"

"I don't know, just hit it!" Nico said. I nearly screamed in terror.

"No!" I said, "Give it to me you idiot." I fixed it, correcting a few unraveled wires and loose screws. The screen comes into focus. There, a girl stood. She had long, black hair, and big green eyes. Kind of like Percy's. She was wearing a weird cloak thing, that actually looked cool on her, with green silk lining that matched her eyes. She had a stick, I think a wand, tucked behind her ear. Around her neck, a chrome silver and red set of headphones hung, silver wires leading to an iPhone resting on a table.

We gave her the message, to come and bring magical reinforcements. Lina, her sister, sighed in exasperation when we were done. She made the cuckoo sign with her fingers.

"My sister is crazy." She said, "and a drama queen." She raised a round, green, fuzzy, fanged thing.

"What-" Percy flinched away from it, "-is that?"

"A fanged frisbee. A magical prank thing that you throw and let it wreak havoc and bite people's heads off." Lina threw it into the air, and it soared around the cabin we were in. Percy batted it away, and it bit his hand.

"Ow!" Percy cursed. "Ow, ow, ow!" The frisbee flew out of the room. I guess that girls like Lindsey in a school like that, - for wizards and witches - can't resist playing pranks and fooling around.


	2. Chapter 2: All's Fair in Love and War

Lindsey

The dream has low reception- if that's possible. I can only hear fuzzy voices. "Lindsey Faye," I hear, "Are you there?"

A voice that sounds like a guy's says, "How does this work? I can't see anything."

"I don't know," another voice says. It sounds like it came from far off. "Just hit it!"

"No! give it to me, you idiot," another voice says. The dream comes into focus. I see my sister, Lina Faye, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Nico DiAngelo's faces peering down at me.

"Whoa," I says, "is that my shirt?"

"Sorry," Lina grins, "I lost mine. I Shadow Traveled to your dormitory to get it. One of those frisbees nearly killed me!" I roll my eyes. Kid sisters.

"Listen," I sigh, "I know that I look cool and all, but could you please move back a little?" Remember, I thought, They're not used to people like me, a witch. For them, witches are bad, like Calypso. They backed off, the boys blushing quite a bit. I have that effect on some people.

"So, why do you six suddenly decide to invade my dreams?" I was having a good one.

"Camp Half Blood needs your help." The girl named Piper says, getting straight to the point. Love that girl. So tactful.

"Me- and who else?" I already know what's coming.

"Other wizards and witches. Preferably ones who won't die, or ones you don't mind dying." Leo says. "The Romans are coming. Iris message us sooner or later, with your reply. Try for sooner." Gotta love the thirteen year old demigods all holding weapons. That Leo guy has serious drama problems.

"Yessir!" I saluted, "See you later!" I flashed a peace sign. "Lindsey Faye signing out."

I woke up. In my mind, I make a list. Obviously, when my others friends heard, they would want to join. So, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Cho, Cedric, and Neville would all come. Thirteen kids. Maybe Professor Lupin, Snape, and maybe McGonagall would course, I would have to talk to Dumbledore first. He told me that Students were not allowed to know about demigods. So, if I got the teachers, plus Peeves, there would be eighteen people. And that would have to do.

Draco comes down the stairs, with Theo and Blaise, and I groan.

"What are you guys doing here?" I get up and close my book.

"Why are you down here?" Blaise asks.

"Fell asleep reading." Right there and then, I make a decision. Forget the promise to Dumbledore, forget the promise on the Styx. How was I supposed to help if I couldn't say anything? I Shadow Traveled behind Draco and appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, and he spins around. Our faces have two polar opposite expressions. Draco's- surprise and confusion, Mine- mirth, and wonder. Wondering if I was being stupid telling them.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I summoned a black shadow butterfly flits around my head. They don't answer, so I continue.

"I'm not really an orphan." The butterfly vanishes. "My father was a wizard-" I shadow travel in front of them.

"My mother is Nyx- the Greek Goddess of the night." There. My secret is out. At first, there's confusion, but then, I know Theo takes me seriously, Blaise thinks I'm joking, and Draco, the poor guy, was still confused. Then I wince. I'm such a die hard drama queen.

"Seriously?" Draco says, "Half goddess?"

"Yep!" I say, "I don't know our dad though. My sister Lina's the same, but she's in a camp for demigods like us. I wanted to come here, so Chiron, the centaur that's second in charge of camp - after Mr.D - told me I could, since Hogwarts is protected from monsters.

"Monsters?" Theo looks nervous.

"Yeah, like giants, cyclops, harpies, hydras, and satyrs." I pause. "Except the satyrs are all right, besides the fact that they eat anything. One nearly ate my iPhone! They seriously eat everything. Even shoes."

"Why are you telling us now?" Draco is still confused. It's almost funny.

"Because they need your help." I explain about the Romans, and their coming attacks. And by the end of the hour, I know my friends are helping. I know they're in.

Three down, fifteen to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Recruits

The next day, in Charms, Draco stared at me as I waved my wand. I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, "What's wrong?" His cheeks turned a little pink, and he looked away.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Professor Flitwick looked relieved that I hadn't done anything overly disruptive, or overly annoying.

"Good! Very good, Miss Faye," He said, when I managed to make Theo burst into uncontrollable laughter with my Cheering charm. Blaise accidentally set Draco's textbook on fire, when he tried to do the same to Draco. When the charm faded, Theo collapsed onto the desk, exhausted from laughing and smiling. I helped him up.

"Come on, Nott, your turn!" He tried to cast the spell, but he kept waving his wand wrong. I showed him how to wave his wand, but he didn't get it.

"For goodness sake." I went over to his side of the desk. "Like this." I took his hand and, with his wand still in his hand, I waved his wand and showed him how to do it properly. Blaise's frustration vanished and he started smiling.

"See," I said, "You've been doing it wrong." Theo looked at me.

"Like this?" He waved his wand, and gold sparks shot out of his wand tip.

"Yeah! You got it!" I clapped my hands. "Now try it on Draco. I think he could use a Cheering charm now." Draco was glaring at Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I waved at them, and they waved back.

"Hey Harry!" I called across the room. "You, Ron, and Hermione meet me in the library after lunch?"

"Sure, ok!" He called back. "Why?"

"Tell you then!" I said. I turned back to my other friends. "Anyway," I said, "class ends in a few minutes." I started packing up my bag. "Lunch's next!" Flitwick stood up, assigned our homework, and then dismissed us. We walked out of the class, and were swept among the chattering students to the Great Hall. I ate the cucumber and butter sandwiches on the platter in front of me. Then I got up.

"Are you really recruiting Potter, Granger and the Weasleys?" Draco said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Seriously, this Gryffindor Slytherin thing is getting out of hand. I left for the library.

* * *

I sat at a table at the back of the library, and waited for my friends. They arrived a few minutes later, and sat across from me.

"So, what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"I," I rested my chin in my hands, "have to ask you a favor. But it must stay a secret."

"We're up to it," Harry said, "We've done it before."

"Well," I began, "the favor I need to ask is, ah, a little odd. My sister and I aren't exactly normal witches. Our father was a wizard, yes, but, our mother is a - our mother is a Greek Goddess." I blurted it all out in one breath. "Nyx, the Goddess of the night. The Greeks have asked me to recruit students and teachers from this school to help fight the Romans, who are going to attack their camp." I explained everything to them, and then stopped.

"So you're asking us to fight," Ron said disbelievingly, "with the Greeks, against the Romans, and not just normal Greek and Roman muggles, or Greek and Roman Wizards, but Greek and Romans who are half god? Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?"

"No." I studied my nails. "Never got the chance to. But I wanted to recruit him, and a lot of other teachers. Draco, Theo, and Blaise are already in. Are you?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron said.

"No." Hermione said at the same time. We all looked at her. "I mean, talk to Dumbledore first. then I'll think about it."

"All right," I stood up. "I now have 5 out of 10 people with me. See ya later guys!" I left, hoping Ron, and Harry would convince her to join.


	4. Chapter 4: Work in Progress

"Hello, Lindsey!" Hagrid the teacher of this class clapped me on the back and knocked all the breath out of me. I was in Care of Magical Creatures class, fortunately, it was one of the more fun subjects, unfortunately, it was with the Gryffindors. Draco stayed as far away from Hagrid as possible, hiding behind two enormous Slytherins called Crabbe and Goyle. I heard they used to be Draco's friends, but I didn't really like them much,. They were too sluggish and just too big in general, so I stayed away from them to minimize my chances of either being sat on or beat up. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood next to me, shooting Draco, Theo and Blaise nasty looks. sdfadfiHonestly, why does it always have to be like that? I talk to some of my friends, and they just use half of their brain to talk to me. The other half is to make it clear to my other friends, (i.e. if I was talking about Draco and the other Slytherins, my other friends would be the Gryffindors) that they are not welcome in our conversation. I mean, who put them in charge of who gets to talk or what? Wasn't there something about freedom of speech? No, that was in America. I'm still not very sure if England has the freedom of speech thing. It's under a monarchy, but does that apply to witches and wizards? I have no idea.

"Guess what, Lindsey?" Ron said, "Hermione here's finally decided to help, and so has Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, and Cedric all agreed to help. Harry told them all about it."

"Fantastic!" I smiled. "Thanks. Now, All I have to do is ask Fred and George, then target the teachers next. I should probably ask Peeves first. I'm going to see him during free period, to get more dungbombs."

"You're going to ask Peeves?" Hermione was aghast. "What for?"

"To help," I simply said, "What else?"

"But he's- he's..." Hermione trailed off.

"He's one of my- um- partner in crime. Do you honestly expect Draco, Blaise, or, gods forbid, Theo to help me? They definitely wouldn't help me. I nearly got Blaise to help, though." I grinned, and waved at Theo. He shied away.

"'Gods forbid'?" Hermione said, carefully, "what does that mean?" Oh great. At least I didn't say, gods of Olympus, or, something like that.

"Um... It's a muggle thing." I hope Harry didn't get outside enough to know that was a lie. Because I swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone about Camp Half Blood, it was still my instinct to cover up anything I said or did that had to do with Camp. I realized that the only way I could've told my friends about the Greeks was that I swore not to tell anyone about Camp Half Blood, not about the gods and demigods. So I still couldn't say, it's what people at camp say, because they still didn't know about Camp. Oh well, minor details. I never really paid attention to them. Hagrid started to teach the lesson on Hippogriffs. I love hippogriffs! I was more than thrilled when Hagrid let us 'get to know them'. I got a beautiful brown one, with liquid amber gold eyes that seemed to melt you inside. Too bad I had to share it with Blaise and Theo. It bowed back to me, and I went over to pet it.

"Hey," I said softly, "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" I pet it's soft feathers. "I wish I had a hippogriff like you. The closest thing I have that's relatively close to a hippogriff is Blaise."

"Hey!" Blaise protested, and the hippogriff threw it's head.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, and it calmed down a bit. "That wasn't supposed to be an insult. Would you like to meet Theo?" So I made a terrified Theo bow to the hippogriff. It bowed back. Carefully, I guided Theo's hand to the hippogriff back. It looked like he thought the hippogriff was going to bite his head off or something.

"Calm down, Nott," I said, "He isn't going to kill you or anything." I find nowadays, I repeatedly have to introduce new things to Theo. I mean, it isn't that hard to pet a hippogriff, or master a Cheering Charm, he could've just did it by himself.

"Ahhh!" I heard Draco yell. Everyone looked over at him. For goodness sake. His hippogriff bit him. The idiot. Hagrid rushed him off to the hospital wing, and told us class was over and that there was no homework. Everyone walked in a chattering rush of students back up to the castle. By lunch, news of the 'attack' had circulated the entire school. I heard that Hagrid was in trouble for it. That wasn't good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5: Lindsey Styled Drama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Honestly, Draco is such a stuck up prat. I can tell that he's dragging out his injury, just like the idiot he is. He's trying to get Hagrid in trouble, I can tell. In the hallway, when Theo, Blaise and I were heading down to visit Draco in the hospital wing, I saw Fred and George. I told Theo and Blaise to go on and that I would catch up with them later. I headed over to them

"Hey, Fred, George," I said to the twins. I can actually tell the twins apart, Fred is the one who always speaks first, and he always stands a little slouched, but George stands taller, and he isn't as much as an - um- outgoing as Fred. (To put it nicely)

"Hey Lindsey," George said, "What's up?"

"Well, I need your help, and so does an entire civilization." Ok, so not really, but I like to be dramatic.

"I like the sound of that," Fred said, "what can we do?" I explained the whole demigod thing to them, then the whole Greek and Roman thing. I couldn't actually explain about Camp Half Blood, because of the Styx. Obviously, they agreed to help.

"We don't know about this whole swearing on the Styx stuff," Fred said.

"But we're definitely helping!" George finished. They've been finishing each others' sentences like and old couple since I met them. I don't really mind, but it's kind of creepy that they know what their twin is about to say.

"Thanks, you two," I said, patting George on the head. It annoys him, so I do it a lot. Then I walked off to the hospital wing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

As Lindsey walked away, Fred watched his brother touch his head, right where the third year had patted him. He had a vaguely distant look, but with that annoyed frown.

"Hey! George!" He snapped a finger in front of his brother's face.

"What?" He said, starting. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you went all dreamy on a third year," Fred said, a little irritated, "she's a year younger than you?"

"What are you talking about?" George said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I walked over to the hospital wing, hearing the twins argue. I turned and looked over my shoulder. As soon as I looked at them, they stopped fighting, Fred still looking rebellious, and George blushing a little from the argument.

"Meet me in the library, on Wednesday, George?" I'm just joking, but he turned even redder. I love making people uncomfortable.

Fred hoots. "George got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up," George mutters.

"Lindsey's got a boyfriend!" He called after me. I just waved my hand, not looking back. I step into the hospital wing, where Draco and his usual crowd of admirers were clustered around him. As soon as he spotted me, he smiled.

"Hi Lindsey!" He says, waving a hand wrapped in bandages. Some people leave, because Madame Pomfrey insists that there can only be seven people at bedside. It's Theo, Blaise, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, a dude I don't know, and me.

"You really should be better now," I said annoyed, "I've gotten worse and I was out in a few days." Which was true, I broke my arm in second year from wrestling a fifth year, (I almost won, mind you) and then snapped the bone clean in half a little while later when I slipped and fell down the stairs. I got it from running away from Filch one night. (I didn't get detention!)

"Miss me?" He said, smirking.

"I think you missed me," I said back, "you certainly missed a lot. I hope it doesn't impact the already low grade you have in all of your subjects, and you missed all of the social drama my life's been through." I made a fainting gesture with my hands. By now, It was only Theo, Blaise and me left in the infirmary.

"Social drama?" Blaise said, "since when is there social drama?"

"With Lindsey, there's always drama," Theo said. I liked that phrase. I stuck it in the back of my mind to use for later.

"So what social drama?" Draco asked, curiosity wiping out the pride that was there a minute before.

"I-" I paused for dramatic effect. See? Theo was right. "I am going on a date on Wednesday."

"Really?" I was surprised when Theo spoke up. Usually he doesn't say anything. "With who?"

"Not telling." I said, enjoying every moment of the attention. I crossed my arms.

"Please?" Blaise said, "I need to know so that I can drag his dead body to the hospital wing after you're done with him."

"Oh, please," I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He punched me back. I swatted his hand away.

"Tell me," Draco demanded. "I want to know."

"So why do I have to tell you?" I asked. "Give me one good reason."

Suddenly Theo was beside me. "Please tell me," he whispered in my ear. "I really want to know, because-" He looked embarrassed. I flinched and looked at him. His ears were pink. Oh no, not those puppy eyes, no- don't look! I looked.

"Fine, but only you." I dragged him out into the hall, Draco and Blaise complaining and saying, why did he get to know but not them?

"So. Who is it?" Theo crossed his arms. I had never seen him so serious. I leaned closer to him, close enough that I could bite his ear.

"George Weasley." I whispered. Then I straightened. "Now tell me why you want to know." I demanded.

"Why him?" He asked. He turned to go back to the others, but I grabbed his arm.

"Tell. Me. Now." He squirmed, but I grabbed his other arm. "Tell me." He stopped struggling.

He lowered his voice, and began to speak, a little hesitantly. "Because- because you're my friend. You always help me to do new things, to help me get better at things. You always make me feel better when I fell down, you're funny, smart, and even with your dyslexia, ADD and ADHD you act as if you didn't really have them. Then you come out and tell us you're part goddess, and I can believe you, because you're so- you're so..." He trailed off, his face now flaming red.

I released him and crossed my arms. "So basically you're telling me that you're in love with me?" He didn't answer, so I took that as a yes. So, surprising him, I pulled him into a hug. After a hesitant second, he hugged me back.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that," I said, "to let you know, we're not actually going out on a date. I just asked to meet me in the library because I'm running out of skiving snackboxes. But, actually, I think he thought is was a date." I shrugged. "It'll work out."

"You mean I told you all of that for nothing?!" He looked even more embarrassed.

"Not for nothing," I said, "now I know!" I held out my pinky. "Pinky promise that you won't tell?" He linked his finger in mine.

"Promise." We walked back inside.

Immediately, Draco and Blaise peppered him with questions.

"Who is he?"

"What house is he in?"

"Is he good looking?"

"Don't tell me he's in Gryffindor!"

"Is he smart?"

"Is he in an older year?"

Theo held up a hand."One, I can't tell you. Two, I couldn't tell you what house he's in. Three, I guess he's good looking. Four, I can't tell you. Five, yes, he's smart. And six, I can't tell you."

"Come on, Mate," Blaise pleaded, "Tell me!" Theo refused to tell.

He's a great guy, Theo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO


	6. Chapter 6: What's the Date?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Wednesday came, and I walked to the library after dinner. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed to the back of the library, to the table I always sat at when I'm doing my homework. There sat George, fiddling with the hem of his robes. I sat beside him, and leaned my chin on my hand.

"Hello, George," I said cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Do you have any more skiving snackboxes?" I asked. He pulled out one, and I dropped some money in his hand, then stuffed the box in my bag. He inspected the drachma that I accidentally had in the galleons.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it up.

"It's a Greek drachma," I said. "Greek money." George flipped the coin in the air and caught it.

"You have a lot of homework?" I asked, "I swear McGonagall gives our class the most homework."

"She always gives the most homework, but she's alright," George leaned back in his chair.

"She hates me!" I said indignantly, "just because I'm a Slytherin and I'm friends with Draco."

"She doesn't really hate anyone," George said, "she just really strict." I snorted.

"Yeah right." My iPhone beeped, and I started, pulling out of my bag. It was a text from my sister. I have no idea how text still go through and you can get internet connection here at school. There was a password to get connection, but apparently, the password was, Hogwarts.

"What is it?" George asked, leaning over. I showed him the screen of my phone.

It said, "You ready? Leo is getting impatient."

I texted back, "Tell Valdez that I know he misses me, but to calm down. And I just need two more days. I'll Iris Message you at this time. Get Leo and the crew, and we'll figure out how to get eighteen witches and wizards to New York."

Then, there was Leo, I think he hacked into our conversation. "I do not miss you!"

"Liar, liar..." I texted. "Of course you miss me. I'd be worried if you didn't. I don't make that light of an impression, do I?"

"You make a bad impression on the first person who sees you." My sister said.

"Not true! I've had my fair share of admirers... not that you would know anything about it." I grinned and signed out of the chat room.

"Sorry," I said to George, "That was my sister and a demigod friend."

"What else are you going to do about the Romans?" George asked.

"Well," I ticked of my fingers. "I've got you, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Cho, Cedric, Luna, Neville, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Peeves. I'm looking to get Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and the other teachers, but I'm not sure that they can leave since class is still going on. And, Dumbledore doesn't know anything yet."  
"Why did you have to invite the Slytherins?" George groaned.

"They're my friends!" I said, "do you have a problem with that?"

"No," George said, "but I don't really like them."

"Well, I do" I said. My iPhone rang again. "What is it now?" I groaned.

"Leo says isn't there a way we people over here can come over?" I said, looking at George.

"We can apparate?" George said doubtfully. "But then, we're not old enough." I texted back, "No."

"I can't bring over the Argo II" Leo texted back. "I'll ask Chiron, and you can bring a few kids over with your shadow travel. But there's not much else you can do."

"What else can I do?" I said out loud, frustrated. Then I shrugged and texted back, "I'm busy. Text me later."

"Having fun with the Brits?" Leo texted.

"Oh, shut up." I texted back. "Their way better than you Americans."

"Aren't you American?" Leo texed.

"I'm not really sure, maybe, or I could be English, or Greek." I typed out the reply, then typed, "Later, Valdez."

"Later, Faye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

George and I talked for awhile, and it was actually fun, not exactly a date, since- duh- I'm only fourteen. I don't really remember, but I remember sitting on a set of moving stairs, my favorite place to do my homework, then falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO


	7. Chapter 7: Severus Snape

Third person POV  
Severus Snape has been watching the girl from the shadows of a statue at the end of the stairwell. Lindsey Faye had settled there at around 10:00 and the man watched her do her homework, first a Charms essay, then home work from his own class, and he caught her doodling in the margins of her parchment, and she had a lot of homework from Transfiguration. Snape had never seen Minerva give so much homework before. She had tucked away her homework in a bag, and pulled out a worn leather bound book. As she read, something in her bag beeped, and she pulled out the iPhone that so many teachers had tried to permanently confisticate from her. Even he had tried, only to find it gone from the contents of his locked drawer, every single time.  
Eventually, she fell asleep, her head resting on her book, and iPhone slipping from her fingers. Snape glided over and picked up the offending object. He has no idea how to use it. But on the screen, he saw,  
"Don't tell me the headmaster or whatever you call him over there at your school doesn't know?" A text from a boy named Leo Valdez.  
"How am I supposed to tell him?" Came the reply, "I swore on the Styx..."  
"But don't you think the teachers would notice if thirteen missing kids, and he fact that the school poltergeist dissappeared? The Greeks over here can't be on opposing sides with the wizards as well and the Romans." The was a sense of rising hysteria in the answering text.  
"Calm down." Lindsey had written back, "I got it under control." After that, Snape didn't know how to scroll down, much to his frustration. And the sleeping girl had begun to talk in her sleep.  
"No," she mumbled. "I won't." Snape moved closer to hear.  
"I thought we had gotten rid of you," her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. "You don't know where I am now either. You can't." Suddenly, the girl gasped and woke up. She saw Snape, and she blushed.

Snatching her phone from his hands, she mumbled, "Thank the gods you don't know how to use a phone." Of course, Snape knew about Lindsey Faye and her sister being part goddess, part witch. He could put two and two together and get four.  
"Why were you sleeping on the stairs, Ms. Faye?" He asked in that slow, cold drawl.  
"Well, I just got back from the Gryffindor common room, and I usually do my homework on the stairs, but since it was late, I fell asleep." She started down the stairs and Snape followed.  
"What were you doing in the Gryffindor common room?" He asked dangerously. You could get in trouble for breaking into a common room that's not your own. And as much as he would hate to take points off from his own house, he would.  
"George Weasley let me in." She explained, "he does that a lot, even if I have no idea why." Snape didn't say anything, just nodded and followed the girl to the Slytherin common room.  
"Well," Lindsey said, "See you tommorow, Professor!" Her green eyes flashed, and the firelight briefly turned her hair to a reddish hue. Startled, the professor didn't say anything, and swept off through the corridor that lead to his office. He could've sworn that for a second, the demigod had looked like Lily Evans.


	8. Ch 8: The Adventure Begins I think

I Iris Messaged Leo the next day, and there he was, in Bunker Nine.

"Hey Valdez! What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, just working on repairs for the Argo II." He wiped oil off his hands with an even dirtier rag.

"I'm ready! I have thirteen kids, and a poltergeist. Is that good enough?" I stepped backed to show him my friends. We were in the courtyard, using a fountain and a drachma.

Leo waved at everyone. "Hi! I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Then he turned back to me. "Chiron says to bring six people on thestrals, four people with Shadow Travel, and the rest on the pegasi. Their flying over now, and Lina's coming over to help."

"Okay!" I said, giving a thumbs up. "We'll meet and greet at the campfire in about an hour. See ya!" The image of Leo disappeared.

"Ok, I'm going to wait for my sister to come, then bring two people with me on Shadow Travel, I'll do Fred and George first. Then Lina will wait with you until the pegasi come and help you get on. Then I'll come back, and Lina will bring two people to camp while I sort out the thestrals. Got it?"

The group chorused in agreement.

When my sister came, some one shouted, "I didn't know you had a twin!" which elicited laughs from everyone.

"All right, I'll do George first. Come on, take my hand." Grabbing his wrist, I melted into the shadows, pulling him with me, then sped off to Camp Half Blood.

When we got there, I pulled him out of the shadows. There was Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Nico DiAngelo.

"Hi!" I said, "This is George Weasley. He has a twin brother, Fred, I'll bring him over next. Any news about the Romans?"

"They're coming, probably a day away from here. We expect them to be here tomorrow around noon. The Apollo campers will get ready for them and try to pick off as many people as possible before they breach our defenses." Nico said.

"Good. We have one day for all these people to get introduced and whatnot. Leo, when I bring Fred, can you give both the tour? They definitely will be staying in the Hermes Cabin, unless you want the entire Camp to be robbed. And," I turned to George. "No jokes or pranks of any kind unless you want the entire Camp to try to murder you on your first day."

"Yes ma'am!" he said, and I laughed and Shadow Traveled back to Hogwarts. Shadow Traveling made me tired after a while, so I think I could only bring Fred to Camp and then come back before I'm tired. After bringing Fred to Camp, I turned to Leo.

"I change my mind. Keep them as far away from Hermes Campers as possible especially the Stoll brothers. They'll blow up the Camp!" After returning to school, I had Lina bring Draco and Blaise to Camp. While Lina was gone, Three pegasi came and landed on the yard.

"Come on. We need to hurry, before someone notices." I said. "Cedric, Cho, Theo, get on one." Cedric helped Cho onto her pegasi, and climbed vaulted on his. Theo looked at me.

"I don't like heights," he said quietly. A little exasperated, I sent Cedric and Cho off. Harry had managed to get three thestrals, and the people who could see them (me included) helped the others on. I sent six kids off to Camp on thestrals, after the pegasi. Lina Shadow Traveled off to Camp, which left me and Theo. (I think Peeves was sitting on a thestrals the last time I saw him.)

"Come on, Theo, we need to go before anyone notices." I said urgently. When he hesitated, I swung up the pegasi and pulled him in front of me. The pegasi soared up into the air and away from Hogwarts.

Theo was sitting rigid with terror as we crossed over the ocean.

"Calm down, you're not going to fall off," I said, "this is easy. I've done it before."

"That's you. I don't like it." Calmly, I wrapped an arm around his waist and with the other hand I held gripped the pegasus's mane.

"Just be careful not to pull out any feathers, they hate that." I said. "We should be there in an hour, so relax. I'll give you the tour of Camp." He just sat there.

"Hey! Theo!" I said into his ear. "It's fine!"

"Yeah, right." he muttered. "Easy for you to say."

"Come on. Loosen up a bit." I teased him. "or I'll push you off the Pegasus!" Alarmed, he turned back to look at me. I jerked my head back.

"Seriously? You would push me off?" He said.

"Nah, I was just kidding." I pretended to be indignant. "Why would I do that? Now turn your head around. Your face's too close." He turned back around, and to my delight, he began to relax.

"There. See? You're fine." I said. "It's awesome, isn't i?"

"It's ok," he said. "Not that bad."

"We have around... hmm..." I glanced at the sky, "half and hour before we get to Camp. If you don't mind, I'll take a nap. I stayed up all night to make sure I didn't fall behind on my homework. I think I stayed up until 4:30 this morning."

"It's fine." he said. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable. Grinning, I leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think about all of this demigod stuff?" I asked.

"It's cool, I guess." He said. "I mean, children of the gods."

"Greek gods." I said. "There are children of the Roman gods and people who host Egyptian gods as well. Somehow, they all coexist."

"I don't get it." he said. I laughed, in his ear (oops...)

"I don't either." I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm really really tired." I yawned. "Wake me up when we land." And I fell asleep.


	9. Ch 9: Save Introductions for Campfire

As it happened, I woke up before we landed. Theo was staring horror struck at something in front of us. I leaned to the side and saw- guess what? Storm spirit.

I was expecting something like that sooner or later. It seemed like there was another pegasus in front- which could only mean Cho or Cedric- or both were in trouble. I urged the pegasi ahead, and saw Cedric, firing spells at the storm spirit, which was keeping it away. I really don't know what I'm going to do if the Ministry detects underage magic all the way from here- the Atlantic Ocean and all that rot, so I'm just going to rely on the fact that they won't find us at Camp Half Blood. Our pegasus pulled along side Cedric's, and I stood up, balancing on the back of the horse. Not an easy feat, I tell you. I nearly fell off. Regaining my balance, I pulled out my Stygian iron sword, Arcanum.

"Where's Cho?" I yelled, as I slashed at the storm spirit.

"She went ahead!" He hollered. Oh- not good.

"Go ahead! In case more strom spirits come and attack her!" He nodded, and his pegasus forged ahead.

"Hello, demigod," the storm spirit said. Luckily (didn't expect to see that word coming, did you?) the storm spirit wasn't in horsie form. Which meant it wasn't that vicious.

"Hello, what's your name?" I said, taking a hack at him.

"Dylan. And don't want to do that- I might end up going back to Tartarus!" I rolled my eyes. Great. A storm spirit that was trying to chat me up.

"Well. I. Think. You. Should. Go . Back. To. Tartarus." I punctuated each note with a blow from my sword.

"That's not very nice," He purred. I cut at his head, and he sent lightning bolts at me.

"Well, I think you should lay off and go away." I said sweetly.

"Oh! You're a daughter of Aphrodite? Charmspeaking me like that." He said in delight.

"Actually- no." I said. "I'm a daughter of Nyx." I feinted to the left, then struck him from the right. I caught a look of fear and confusion in his eyes before he exploded into a bunch of dust. Yep- no one knows who Nyx is.

"Go back to Tartarus, Dylan." I slid back onto the pegasus and urged him forward.

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"A storm spirit." I said. "Most of them like to talk and chat up people. The really vicious ones look like horses. They don't talk."

"And what's that?" He looked at Arcanum nervously.

"My Stygian Iron sword, Arcanum." I said, "I can kill monsters like him without using a wand."

"Brilliant." He said.

"Hey look!" I pointed at the approaching shore. "It's Long Island! We'll probably be there soon. Maybe ten minutes or so."

"Ok," he said. "What's it like there?"

"It's cool!" I said, "there's a strawberry patch, and a lava rock wall, and a forest full of monsters that we can battle. There are archery, combat, and battle training grounds. Then there's the campfire, and the Pavillion, where we eat. Then there's the cabins- one for each god or goddess. My mother is a minor goddess, Nyx, but Hades, Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon have these temples because they don't have kids. It's an oath they made, but all of them except for Hera broke it. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, Nico DiAngelo- one of my best friends- son of Hades, and Thalia Grace- she's a Hunter now- Daughter of Zeus. She has a brother, but he's a Roman. You can stay in my cabin. I don't have a lot of siblings- only Lina and a guy named Nick. The Camp director is Chiron, a centaur. I'll give you the tour when we get there, show you around a little."

"Nico DiAngelo?" He asked.

"Yeah when I'm there, I have friends. Nico and Leo are some of my closest friends. At Hogwarts, it's probably you, Draco, and Blaise, although I have a lot of other friends." I said, "Leo's pretty cool, he can make an fix anything, and he's smart. Nico's kind of a loner, but he's amazing. He can Shadow Travel like me and summon skeleton warriors from the Underworld."

The pegasus touched down beside the other pegasi and the thestrals. Waiting for us was Lina, Draco, Fred, Blaise, George, and the other campers. I slid off of my pegasus and helped Theo off. Cedric and Cho did the same. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were waiting on the ground.

Chiron was waiting for us. "Hello," he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Hi Chiron!" I said.

"Hello, Lindsey." He said back.

"I'll give three of my friends the tour. Percy, give Harry, Ron, and Hermione the tour of the camp." I said.

"Who died and left you in charge?" He muttered.

"Just do it." I shot back. "Annabeth, give Luna, Ginny, and Neville the tour. Cedric, Cho, go with Piper." I pointed out to the campers to my classmates. Fred and George came up beside me.

"Guess what?" Fred said.

"What?" I said. This couldn't be good.

"We made new friends." Fred said.

"Really? Who are they?" I said.

"They're our cabinmates." George said.

"Connor and Travis Stoll!" They said together.

"Oh no," I said. "They're in your cabin? You're staying in the Hermes cabin?" Geez. I told Leo not to put them together.

"Oh yes!" George said. "They're really cool."

"You guys are going to blow up the camp. Finish the job for the Romans." I muttered.

"What was that?" Connor and Travis came up behind me.

"Lay off, you four." I said. I waved to Blaise and Draco, standing awkwardly to the side. They came over.

"I'm giving you three the tour. Come on." I said. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10: Capture the Flag

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I showed Draco, Blaise, and Theo the cabins, and said that they could stay in our cabin. I brought them to the Pavillion, and showed them the strawberry patch, and the rock wall with lava.

The bell rang, and everyone jumped. Campers around us headed for the campfire and my three friends looked at me.

"It's time for Capture the Flag!" I said, over the chatter of students, "C'mon! Follow me!"

Capture the Flag ended up Hogwarts vs. Campers, which was completely unfair. I insisted we at least get three campers, of our choice.

"Fine then," Clarisse, the head counselor of the Ares cabin, tapped her the toe of her boots impatiently. "Choose, hurry up."

"Um," I looked at all of the campers. "Let's see. Leo and Nico, obviously, and... I looked around. Annabeth. We'll take Leo, Nico, and Annabeth."

Immediately, people protested.

"She's our best strategist!" Someone shouted. No duh, I wonder why I picked her.

"Quiet! It's fine!" Clarisse shouted, and after explaining how to play, she said, "Let the game begin!" I carried our flag into the forest, and Annabeth rounded everyone up.

"Ok, you guys can do a lot of stuff, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So we need an offensive and a defensive team. Who do you say is good?" She asked me again. "Defensive is probably Theo, Cho, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and maybe a camper that could help out a bit."

"I'll do it," Leo said, raising a hand.

"All right, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Blaise, Cedric, Nico, me, and you are offensive." Annabeth said. "Defensive, don't cluster around the flag. Stay in the trees, and in the shadows, so that you can see the flag, but you can't see anyone around the flag. Got it?" Defensive nodded. "Offensive, split up. Half goes with me, half goes with Lindsey." Automatically, Harry, Cedric, George, and Blaise came with me. Ginny, Fred, Nico went with Annabeth. Annabeth and I went in different directions, I went east, and Annabeth went west. We found the Stoll brothers.

"Cedric, George, you two take care of them and catch up to us later." I hissed, and they nodded and snuck off. Harry and Blaise followed me. We found the base, where Clarisse and a few other Ares cabin was patrolling the area around the flag. Stunning spells knocked them out, but Clarisse managed to dodge them. She turned to where the red light had come from.

"Who's there?" Her electric spear was out.

"I'll distract her, someone accio the flag and get back to the base. Meet Cedric and George, and don't get caught!" I hissed. They all nodded. I leapt out of the shadows, holding Arcanum, my Stygian iron sword.

"Hello, Clarisse," I said. I resisted the urge to grin, because she didn't notice the flag flying into the shadows.

"Hello, Faye." She snarled. "did you know that one of those people was your sister?" She asked.

"Eh," I said, "she'll get over it." Clarisse threw her spear and I deflected it with my sword, which absorbed the electricity. I could tell my friends from Hogwarts were still there.

"What are they doing?" I thought, as Clarisse pulled out another weapon. After a few parries and blows, I ducked and danced away from her. She advanced, sneering, and I knew my friends were gone, into the woods, back to the base. I hoped they didn't encounter and monsters, although I'm sure they could handle it, they would attract way to many campers.

"Hey! Clarisse!" I said, "looked behind you. Where's your flag?" She glanced back, and I scrambled into the undergrowth, and raced off silently through the trees. I found my team in the forest. They had stopped where their path had been blocked, by Annabeth's team fighting other campers, Percy Jackson, and a few other campers from the Hermes and Hecate. I charged into the fight. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting, and I grinned. Slash, duck, parry, I made my way through the campers, and then Shadow Traveled the short distance to my friends. I grabbed George and Blaise's hand and pulled them to the other side. Then I went back for Cedric and Harry. I grabbed the flag from Harry, and pulled the both of them to the other side. I raced towards the base, and I met the other team, Drew carrying our flag. I gave George the flag and stepped forward. I lifted my wand and blasted her with water. She got mad. She was soaking wet, and I probably ruined her hair. Whatever. My hair just dried off and then it looked normal.

"I just did my hair!"she shrieked, and charged at me with the flag as a spear. Grinning, I grabbed the end of the flag, used her momentum to flip her onto the ground, wrenched the flag from her grasp, and raced off with two flags in my hands.

"My team! Let's go!" Annabeth's team caught up to me and we all raced back to the base.

"We won!"


	11. Chapter 11: Not a Morning Person

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capture the Flag was fun. Clarisse was mad at me. Drew was mad at me. Two scary girls with weapons were glowering at me.

And I didn't care. I was with my friends and had forgotten about school, the Romans, everything.

Not that forgetting the made them go away. I lay in bed that night, thinking, The Romans are coming. The Romans are coming. I'm panicking, what do I do? I'm probably going to be expelled when I get back from school. Not that I really care. I'll just have to stay here, at I got everyone else in trouble. Did I? But everyone enjoyed Capture the Flag. Except for Clarisse and Drew. But you know what? The looks on their face...

The next morning, I woke up when it was still dark. Quietly, I stepped past Nick, Draco, Blaise, and Theo. My sister was sound asleep in the top bunk.

The air was cool against my face and I took a deep breath. The sky was an inky blue, and the stars were slowly fading. The cabins sat in quiet and blissful silence, no explosions from the Hermes cabin, no sound of yelling and fighting in the Ares cabin, and thankfully, no sounds of oncoming Romans.

I walked to the forest, and slipped into the shadows on the outskirts of the trees. Not Shadow Travel, just sitting up against a tree.

At the sound of footsteps, I looked up.

"Hey," Leo said. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." I shrugged. He sat down beside me.

"So... why are you up this early?" He asked.

"Why are you up this early?" I asked back.

"Couldn't sleep," He started making something out of pipe cleaners and rubber bands.

"Me neither. My cabin's usually just me, Lina, and Nick. Now we have Theo, Blaise, and Draco. And you're going to snap that rubber band."

The rubber band snapped. "Aw, come on." He complained. "I was nearly done." He tried again, and this time, he finished. A small figure of a pegasus stood in his palm, pawing nervously.

"Wow..." I breathed. "It's cute! How'd you get it to move?"

"The rubber bands move." He said, holding it out for me to see. I stretched out my hand and the horse galloped on to my fingers. I raised it to eye level.

"What's it's name?" I asked.

"Let's see... We'll call it..."

"Aetios. The Greek word for eagle. It fits him." I horse reared. "See? He likes it." I looked up to find Leo silently watching me. I brought out my wand and tapped Aetios. He galloped, neighed, and then flew into the air, over to Leo.

It nipped his ear affectionately. "Ow! Why'd you give it teeth?"

"It can't hurt that bad. It's too small." I defended it, grinning.

"That's right, stand up for the pipe cleaner pegasus you just met." He mumbled. "Not the guy you've known since you were eight."

"That's why I'm standing up for him." I laughed. "I've known you for too long." Aetios fluttered between me and Leo for the rest of the day.

Theo stepped out of the mist, rubbing his eyes. "Lindsey?" he said, "Draco woke up. You should stay out of his way until he's completely awake." Behind him, Blaise, Nick, and Lina emerged.

"Your friend is a terrible morning person." Nick said. "I have no idea what flew up his-"

"We get the point." I interrupted, "no need for the graphic descriptions."

"I'm going to kick him out of the cabin if he keeps it up." Lina huffed. "I was having a very good dream." She sat down next to me. Theo sighed and yawned.

"What time is it?" Blaise was basically asleep on his feet.

"I think it's 4:30." Nick said.

"Then why'd Draco wake up? Go back. He might've gone back to sleep." I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the hint." Lina complained. "We'll leave you alone with Leo for a little longer. I'm going to get something to eat. Don't worry, I won't tell Nico." She yawned, and then left with Nick, who was laughing at us. Blaise shrugged and trudged after them. Theo gave me a long, searching look, before leaving too.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Lina's not a morning person either."

"I've always wanted to ask, but I've been to scared to ask. What's Lina short for?" Leo asked sheepishly.

"Carolina." I said. "She doesn't like the name, so we call her Lina." I started as someone else came up from behind us. Both of us turned to see Nico.

"Good Morning, Nico," I said cheerfully. You're up early."

"So are you." He said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about Hazel?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" He sat down in the spot Lina just vacated.

"Draco kicked my entire cabin out. He's not really a morning person. He always hexes people in the halls." I sighed. "It makes breakfast so much more interesting, although he sits at the Slytherin table and I sit at the Gryffindor table. You always need to keep your wand ready in case he decides your hair should be purple for a while. I mean, we know the counter jinxes, but it's such a bother in the morning, when you just want to enjoy the day as much as possible before Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know? And Snape gives you such a hard time if you're late. He gives you five inches extra on your essays, the git. Just do normal detentions, that ways, I can miss Slughorn's parties and whatever. Then we're all happy."

Both boys looked at me blankly.

"It's a Hogwarts thing."


	12. I don't know what to call Chapter 12

"I thought you were in Slytherin." Nico said.

"It's punishment, for burning the edge of Flitwick's robe. It was an accident, but he didn't believe me." I explained. "He's the Charms teacher. McGonagall is my head of house, Snape teaches Defense against the Dark Arts, and Slughorn is the Potions master."

"What houses are there?" Leo asked.

"Well, there's Gryffindor, that's where all the bravest people would go. I'm sure you'd go there too, Leo. The Sorting hat- it chooses which house your in- almost put me there until she found out my mother was Nyx. Then it put me in Slytherin. Slytherin is where they say every single dark wizard came from. It's mostly purebloods, people with 100% wizarding blood, and most of the are stuck up, or extremely sneaky. Ravenclaw is where all of the smartest people go, and Hufflepuff takes the rest. Cedric's in Hufflepuff, but he's really cool anyway."

"Sounds fun." Leo said. "and we're here stuck fighting monsters for fun."

"It's not fun living at school, though. I always get in trouble for throwing out fanged frisbees, or setting off dungbombs in the the fourth floor corridors." I sighed.

"That sounds fun." Leo grinned. "more time to do fun stuff without really getting in trouble."

"What do you learn there?" Nico asked, "Like, do you have math and that sort of normal stuff?"

"We have Arithmancy, but that class is optional. And we have Astronomy, and Runes, Divination, and Muggles studies. Those are optional too. And you have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic, which is frightfully boring."

"You don't have to do math?" Leo said incredulously, "I want to join your school!"

"I guess it's fun," I said grudgingly. "except McGonagall and Filch are always trying to get me in trouble and Slughorn keeps inviting me to parties in his office with his other favorite students."

"That does sounds better than a normal school," Nico commented. "Well, obviously, because it isn't a normal school."

"Yeah." We all were silent for a moment, and I was thinking about the Romans. Wasn't there a way to stop them without fighting them? Or would we absolutely have to go into battle? what would happen to Jason, Hazel, and Frank?

"I'm hungry." Leo stood up. "I'm going to go get some stuff to eat. You guys coming?"

"Yep!" I stood, and so did Nico. "And after that I have to check on Draco. I shouldn't've brought him here. He's such a brat."

Draco was fast asleep when I stepped into my cabin. Only Nick was there, cleaning his sword on the top bunk.

"He went back to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. The african boy did something to him and he fell asleep."

"Ah ha..." I said uncertainly.

"He's not dead is he?" There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Blaise wouldn't do that." I actually wasn't so sure. "Did you get breakfast?"

"Yeah, your little sister brought the rest out to explore."

"At 6:00 in the morning?"

"Seems like it. You might catch up to them if you go now."

I didn't want to leave Draco alone in a cabin with Nick, but if it was my sister...

"I'll go find them." I said, deciding the of Draco dying by Nick's hands were far less that my other friends dying from my little sister.


End file.
